wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kal Namara
Work in Progress Currently Body is possessed by a Karazhan void spirit The real Kal is still trapped in a Void Bubble from a Wormhole Generator mishap, but is pisseed off and refusing to let the spirit just take over. Has enough energy to follow the person around as a "Haunt" As luck would have it, Kal's inability to naturally use magic, combined with her stubborness, is what's saving her from being completely driven out into the void Appearance add later Personality add later Relationships add later Quotes add later History Though the youngest child of a well-off and skilled Paladin and Priestiess, Kal’s childhood was raised in a hellish environment Her older brothers being quite a few years older, had entered into military service by the time Kal was two, leaving her to bear the beatings of her father's frustrations. Never allowed pets of her own, though she had a gift with handling animals, rarely allowed outside or far from the house, held to impossible expectations, and always the disappointment for her inability to the light or any other kinds of magic, insults and pain were practically a daily occurrence for her; “For her own good”. During this time she received an injury to her head that ended up with her developing heterochromic eyes. Her left eye growing lighter as her right darkened normally. On one of the few days she was allowed outside, she happened across a small imp that was caught in a trap and freed it. Unfortunately a loyal servant of her father has seen and reported her “blasphemy to The Holy Light”. Her father, absolutely livid that a child of his had helped a demon rather than destroy it, dragged her off into the woods to beat her to near death. His last action towards her was a hug and the words “This is for your own good, Demon Child”, before driving a hunting knife into her lower abdomen and at just the tender age off four, left her to die in the woods. As soon as her father was out of sight, a Goblin Warlock, whose pet she had saved, came out from his hiding place, used a small healthstone on here, and quickly brought her back with him to his caravan where a pair of Night elf Druid and Rogue twins helped with nursing her back to health, despite the objections of their trade leader. During her recovery, she made a deal with their trade leader, signing a contract to work for them in exchange for food, care, and services. Training hard under the care of the Warlock, it quickly became apparent that she had no real skill for magic and being too clumsy to be a rogue, she was given to Attley, the Hunter Tauren of their group. It is through Attley that she learned most of how to be successful, as well as a few odd personality traits and habits. Barely two years later, during a group meeting of the group of “friends”, the warlock who had saved her handed her a small bauble filled with demonic energy and the hunting knife her father had used on her, offering a chance for revenge. She gladly accepted and that night stole away from the camp back to her father's home. Kal used the bauble to put a slumber spell over the house and sneak it and tower where her parent slept, surprised at the lack of servants and care to the home. In a rage, she trashed the house and covered nearly everything with a flammable oil as she made her way to the bedroom and did the same there. Screaming herself raw at her parents, she stabbed her father in his side with the knife before taking a lantern match and setting fire to the room, using the baubles magic to contain it to the area for the time being as she released the spell on her father to see the look of horror on his face. Kal's father, though wounded and unconcerned for his wife, rushed at her in an attempt to kill Kal and escape. Hitting the wall and finding his holy abilities had little effect on the wall of magic, he surrounded himself with a protective bubble of light and he screamed profanities and insults at Kal. Her only response being “If I truly am what you've always thought me to be, then it is your own fault. Treat a dog like a wild animal and that's what it will become.” before she dispelled his bubble, set fire to his soul and body, slammed the door in his face, and made her way outside. Stopping at the door as she released the containment spell to allow the fire to spread to the rest of the home, she considered staying so she herself could burn. As she was about to back away from the door, it swung open to reveal a passing adventurer who had seen the fire and explosion of flames in the tower. The man grabbed her and dragged her outside; handing her off to his partner before running back in to check for survivors. Kal, shocked at what was happening, cried and begged for the man to come out so he wouldn't get hurt as well, telling his partner that bandits had come and set fire to the place. Finding no survivors and the flames being too thick to get into the tower, the pair brought her to the Stormwind Orphanage, where she remain for a few years with relatively little incident (besides biting a few of the other children and being a bit of a “wild child”), spending most her time in the library once she had been further taught to read and even write, or in the Dwarven District, learning engineering from the gnomes.. At about 15 years of age Kal joined a lesser branch of the Stormwind Guards as a Ranger (while being fast, agile, and well-built, it was discovered she was far-sighted and had trouble telling seeing the faces of who may be an enemy or an ally when they are upclose) because the matron felt she needed more structure and discipline. After about a year of training in the guards and started getting sent into the field on scouting missions, she regained contact with Attley and the others, often times doing more trading work and exploring than doing her actual military assignments. At about 18 years of age she had been assigned to Southshore to help protect against the Forsaken and other horde that were in the area. Always the one chosen for scouting missions, she and another ranger were sent to Silverpine to assess the threat of the Forsaken and Worgen in the area. While there, they were attacked by a small pack of Worgens. Though surrounded and her loss of the partner do to a torn out throat, Kal managed to escape with a few claw marks and a bite to the hand, the event saving her being an earthquake and the Cataclysm itself causing the attacking Worgen to flee. Barely a week later after hiding out in an intact cave as the world went to hell, she had changed, becoming practically just another Worgen roaming Silverpine, attacking other adventurers; until she was caught along with a pack she had joined that turned out to be Gilneans. After being forced a potion that provided a temporary cure, she agreed to help the Gilneans with defending themselves and escaping, later on rejoining them, despite her usually neutral viewpoints, to help fight the Forsaken in Silverpine. Suffering guilt at not reporting after so long to her commanding officers, upon returning to Stormwind, she attempted to reintegrate into The Guards. Shortly after she was given an “honorable” discharge for her years of service, but being currently mentally and temperamentally unstable, literally snapping her teeth at others, and once even losing her temperament and attempting to tear someone's arm off (and almost succeeding). Now 21, she spends her time mostly wandering and exploring the wilds, alone, when she is not assigned a job by the Goblin trade leader she made a contract with long ago (She still feels she is bound by honor to working for the Trade leader, because it was those traders who saved her life in the first place, even if the contract is no longer technically valid), picking fights and messing with things that could fairly easily kick her ass or kill her, or causing mischief in the cities. Somewhat recently she found a tome ( http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/1083748924 )that allows her to connect with others using similar tomes. She is still distrustful of people but has opened up more and is friendlier, though she is still uncomfortable around those she doesn't know or when in larger crowds. Lost her first kiss to Tandem Stonemist. Normally shy with advances, she's quite pissed that he had the nerve to just kiss her when she doesn't know him well. She's also embarrassed, and pissed at being embarrassed, so she copes with it by vowing to hurt them Pets add later Gallery Transformation.png|Seriously, who angered the crazy short person? Grin.jpg|Not meant to be creepy, but still sort of is Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Hunter Category:Alliance Category:Neutral Category:Alliance Hunter